1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having a weight or flywheel rotatable or drivable by the stepping exerciser, to provide a resistive force against the stepping exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers comprise a pair of foot supports or foot pedals pivotally or rotatably attached on a base, and movable up and down, for conducting up and down stepping exercises. Normally, the foot supports or foot pedals may be moved up and down only, and may not be moved laterally and outwardly relative to the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,470 to Piaget et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,899 to Liang disclose two further typical stepping exercisers each comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals pivotally or rotatably attached on a base, and movable laterally and outwardly relative to the base and the users, for conducting other types of exercises, such as mountain climbing exercises, snow skiing exercises, etc.
However, the foot supports or foot pedals of the typical stepping exercisers may not be used to rotate or to drive a weight or a flywheel. In addition, the typical stepping exercisers have no handles to be moved or operated by the users to train the upper muscle groups of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.